The Traveling Life
by the-gypsy-girl-of-gwalia
Summary: AH, AU. First story. Izzy is a traveler and lives in a caravan in the south of England. She moves site and school, and meets a green-eyed stranger. Guess who?
1. Sirens

**A/N: Ooh, would ya look at that! The first chapter! Finally! I am **_**such**_** a lunch-out…. I've been meaning to put this story up for **_**ages**_**… Err... Could you lot be nice? You know, this is my first story, so… Well, I'd imagine you know anyways…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but I do own a whole wall of books, a horrific orange top, and lots and **_**lots**_** of useless clutter I'm probably never gonna get rid of or use, knowing me.**

**The Travelling Life****  
****Chapter One******

My eyes blinked open as I woke up, staring at a ceiling that almost touched my nose. Now, you may think it a bit stupid to have a bunk-bed in a trailer, but I liked climbing up to it, plus I'd had it for a while. I think I was about nine or ten when my parents _acquired _it. I barked out a laugh at the thought, and manoeuvred myself (without sitting up – I'd whack my head) so that I could safely jump out of bed without hurting myself or landing in the kitchen.

I padded the four steps it took to get from the living 'room' to the kitchen, found the bread-knife, some jam, and the bread inside one of the three cupboards we had, and made myself some jam on toast after lighting the grill.

I turned it off and took a large bite of my breakfast, whilst searching in the two big wooden boxes that served as my wardrobe. I set my toast down on a coffee table that was my almost-desk, because I didn't much fancy getting strawberry jam all on my clothes and having to have them washed before their due time, if you know what I mean.

I picked out a plain red T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans that had seen many better days, pulled my curtain to hide myself from view, and yanked my clothes on.

I finished off my breakfast and had just sat down on the sofa, when I heard the sirens.

"Oh, _shit_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first bit done, I s'pose… Sorry it's a bit short, though. See ya inna bit!**


	2. Tatting Down and Moving Out

A/N: And…. the next chapter!! Yay! Uh… yeah, I'll just get on with it, instead of rambling on here…  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, but I do own a whole wall of books, a horrific orange top, and lots and _lots_ of useless clutter I'm probably never gonna get rid of or use, knowing me.

**  
****The Travelling Life**

Chapter Two****

My slight smile disappeared quicker than a flash. I ran outside as fast as I could without crashing into things or tripping over. Which wasn't all that fast.

My eyes wide and wild, I looked for my mother, Renee, and called the dog, whom I'd named Seth when I was five or six. I found her quickly, and ran over, interrupting her conversation with our neighbour.

"Izzie? What's the matter, kid?" She seemed a little shocked, maybe a bit surprised. Don't blame her, what with me coming running up, all freaked out.

"Didn't you hear?" I replied to her question with one of my own, and then answered it myself. "Sirens. Police are coming. It's that or someone's crashed down the road… Either way…" I shrugged, knowing she'd get the message. We had to go. And fast.

My mum's face went blank for less than a second, then she plastered on a grin that only happened when she was really worried, and trying to hide it. It never worked.

Don't take it like we're in trouble with the law, 'cause we're not. Well, not exactly. They'd only just be able to charge us with trespassing, and that was if they could catch us. We only trespassed because we needed a place to stay, and someone owned almost all the alright places around here. We're moving now, though, ain't we?

"Well, we better get moving, then, huh?" Mum, failing miserably at sounding happy and not concerned, didn't wait for an answer, turned and walked back to our trailer.

She started packing the outside stuff (the washing-up and it's bowl, and a fold-up table) away, and tying things down inside the caravan. I helped as best I could, then ran to find the dog (since Seth was extremely useless at appearing when I wanted him to), put him in the car, and jumped up after him.

Mum arrived to reverse the car, seeing as I hadn't got the hang of it yet, and collected some of our neighbours to help haul the trailer onto the car's tow bar.

I've only just realized. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Izzie Marrie Swan, or, if you'd prefer, Isabella Marrie Swan. And, no, that _isn't_ a spelling mistake. It's said funny: Mar-rie, like that. I'm fourteen, and currently living in Brighton, although we _are_ moving at the moment. I'll have to ask Mum where we're going next…

******

As we pulled onto the A23, I asked Renee where we were headed.

"Umm… I was thinking Angel's Ridge… You know, up the road from us?" She replied to my query.

"Oh, yeah, I know… We've been to visit, have we?"

"Yeah, to see Janie." Mum flicked the radio on, and we spent much of the rest of the drive listening and singing along to 'depressing' (as my cousins would put it… I think it's fantastic!) 80's music.

**A/N: Little longer this time. That sounded strange… Time to go. My mum's gonna ground me if I don't… See ya.**


End file.
